new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Fox and Boy
is an American live-action/animated fantasy comedy adventure film directed by Leonard Gates. It is co-produced by GMAT Animation Studios and distributed by GMAT Movies, being released on 2011. Plot Summary A teenage red fox named Dudley Fox gets sucked in the big city, where he meets an human boy who must guides him to return to his forest home, while they avoid a corrupted businessman and a hunter who wants to take over the world. Full Plot Sypnosis Cast Live-Action * Justin Bieber as Jack Seinfield, a teenage boy befriends Dudley and the main live-action protagonist. * Selena Gomez as Sally Rodriguez, a Latino girl who is Jack's love interest. * John Goodman as Clark J, Chairman, a corrupt businessman who wants to destroy the forest to build a new bulding and the main antagonist. * Tom Hanks as Mugg Troop, a hunter who works for Clark. * Ben Stiller and Mila Kunis as Jack's Parents * Kevin Schmidt as Roderick J. Chairman, a teenage boy who is the Clark's kind-hearted son and Jack's best friend. * Brad Bird and Bonnie Hunt as Sally's Parents * Owen Wilson as Professor Charles Flynn, the teacher at high school. Voice cast * Justin Bieber as Dudley Fox, TBD * Selena Gomez as Julie Fox, TBD * Drake Bell as Wander Wolf, TBD * Amber Johnson and Tara Strong as The Bunny Twins, TBD * Tom Cruise as Professor Hudson Deer, TBD * Josh Gad as Hokey Duck, TBD * Bumper Robinson as Robinson Bear, TBD * Tim Curry as The Tree Guy, TBD * Richard Kind as Skurry the Skateboard, TBD Production Development Writing Animation Music Release The film was released on August 3, 2011. MPAA Rating The film is rated PG for action and peril and brief thematic elements. Soundtrack GMAT Records handles the soundtrack score of the film, with TBD composing. Music # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Reception Critical response The film recieved positive reviews from critics, they praised for its mix of live-action and animation, the music, the humor and the character designs. Box Office Accolades Animated series After the series' success, GMAT Animation Studios announced that the film would spawn into a animated series. Video Game The film would get a video game tie-in, where the player controls Dudley and Jack over 12 levels. The game was rated E10+ by ESRB and recieved positive reviews from critics. Promotions See /Promotions International Titles *Spanish: Zorro y Muchacho *Portuguese: Raposo e Garoto *French: Renard et Garçon *Italian: Volpe e Ragazzo *German: Fuchs und Junge *Russian: лиса и мальчик *Japanese: キツネと少年 *Korean: 여우와 소년 *Chinese: 狐狸和男孩 *Greek: αλεπού και αγόρι *Finland: Kettu ja Poika *Sweden: Räv och Pojke *Poland: Lis i chłopiec Tropes See /Tropes Gallery Posters Logos Fox and Boy Logo.png|The film's logo Concept Art Official Artwork Screenshots Dudley Fox.png|Dudley Fox Julie Fox.png|Julie Fox Wander Wolf.png|Wander Wolf The Bunny Twins.png|The Bunny Twins Professor Hudson Deer.png|Professor Hudson Deer Hokey Duck.png|Hokey Duck Robinson Bear.png|Robinson Bear The Tree Guy.png|The Tree Guy Skurry the Skateboard.png|Skurry the Skateboard Merchandising and Promotions Other Trivia * is inspired by Universal Pictures' Hop. * This is Leonard Gates' first family-friendly work. * The film's live-action/animation aspect is similar to Hop, Peter Rabbit, Alvin and the Chipmunks films and Looney Tunes: Back in Action. * The design for Dudley Fox resembles Bugs Bunny (his body), Felix the Cat (his eyes and smile), Moe Howard (his hair), Fabian Fox (his clothing, cheeks, tail and patch on torso), Mickey Mouse (his gloves) and Sonic the Hedgehog (his shoes). * This is one of the most popular GMAT works ever made. * The animated characters would look like caricatures of the real life ones.